Breeders
by WolverinesDarlin
Summary: A Special Infected not used by Valve but was still an idea... copyright goes to them and Crona14 for giving me reason to write a story about it. It's called a 'Breeder' and man would I have loved to see it used. A little OOC but... give a girl a break...
1. Chapter 1

Rochelle jumped out of the boat and onto a dock, when she stepped onto the soft ground she huffed; mud sloshing into her boots.

She took a couple steps forward and looked over her shoulder and watched as Nick, Ellis, and Coach all exited the small boat as well.

Virgil bid his farewell, telling them to grab some gas and when they had it to give him a sign and he'd be back. Coach gave the man a wave goodbye and was turning just as Nick started to speak.

"How do signal him once we got the gas?"

"Oh there are flares in the gun bag." Ellis said flippantly as he picked up a pump shotgun.

Nick watched Ellis with raised eyebrows, "What gun bag?"

Ellis spun around to face the grungy looking fancy pants. "You mean you DIDN'T grab the gun bag?"

Nick took a step back and spread out his arms, "Who put me in charge of the gun bag?"

"Pretty much everybody!" Ellis accused as he walked into the small diner.

Nick stared at Rochelle flabergasted and she just grinned and shrugged her shoulders and picked up a pan and an uzi.

Nick growled and bent over to pick up an uzi as well and followed her in.

"Wann hear a prediction?" Nick asked as the group was picking up medical kits and pills.

"No!"

"Nope."

Rochelle didn't really mind as she looked over her shoulder to look at him while switching her Uzi out for a M16.

"There's not going to be any gas… watch."

Coach made a face, "Boy you need to learn to not be so pessimistic."

Nick shrugged and grabbed a sniper rifle. "Just watch."

Rochelle looked up at the large hole in the middle of the roof of the diner and flinched, _That was one big tank…_ She thought; she silently hoped that the tank was either dead or had moved on, she didn't want to deal with it.

"You alright?" Nick asked, a concerned look etched in his features.

She looked away from the ceiling and faced him and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine." She assured.

He nodded and motioned her to move in front of him. She smiled again and moved in front of him, she looked outside the door and watched as Ellis bounded around Coach like a little puppy.

She smirked and weaved around the cars in the 'parking lot' in front of the diner. "Oh look." She said dryly, "You were right." She pointed at the sign and he shrugged giving her a cocky grin. "Aren't I always."

She glared at him and punched him in the arm as they walked and he chuckled.

Just as she walked over the fence she heard Nick cry out, "No!"

Rochelle spun around and watched as a smoker grabbed him from behind and pulled him from behind the large sign. She sprinted down and grabbed his jacket, ripping him from the grasp of the smoker and together they ran around the sign and shot down the fleeing smoker.

Rochelle and Nick grinned at one another and started to run to catch up with the other two; Rochelle climbed up the ramp behind Nick this time and looked over her shoulder before stepping over to double check and what she saw gave her chills up her whole body.

She could only really see a silhouette of the creature but she didn't recognize it as anything she'd seen before. The figure was full figured, with an hourglass figure. She could see long hair blowing in the breeze that was coming off the river but what was strange and creepy was what was around her.

She could see four long, tentacle like, things snaking around her body, almost like you would expect to see on Medusa only it didn't seem to come from her head but her back.

She looked back to see Nick climbing up a ladder on the back of a van and when she looked back the creature was gone.

"You comin'?" Nick asked from on top of the van.

Rochelle turned back around and nodded, "Yeah… yeah I'm coming." She said; she looked behind herself one last time before jumping down and following behind Nick to catch up with the others.

"You got quiet…" Nick said after a moment of silence, they could see Coach and Ellis walking down a alleyway as they walked across a small playground.

Rochelle looked up to her right at Nick and smiled, "Can't think of anything to talk about." She lied and topped it off with a convincing smile.

He'd think she was crazy. Why would there be a NEW special infected after all this time?

Nick grinned, "And you used to get mad when I said that." He laughed.

She forced out a laugh, and continued forward; the image of the dark creature still filled her mind and she couldn't shake it.

They caught up to Ellis and Coach and fell into step with them.

"Is it raining?" Ellis asked as he held out his hand palm up. "Never mind… it is." Ellis said dryly; Coach chuckled and patted him on the back.

They passed up an ambulance and just then the sound of a hunter sounded through the air and everyone jumped to attention and started to look around.

Rochelle took one step forward and the sound of a tank roared through the empty town as well.

Then from nowhere a boomer came around the corner and puked its guts up all over Ellis and Nick.

"Aw gross!" Ellis whined.

"I got green stuff all over my suit!" Nick complained.

Coach turned in time to see the tank turn around the corner, throwing a yard sale table across the street, just as Coach was about to pull the trigger and light up the large pink hulk the hunter they had heard earlier pounced him.

"AH! Get it off!" He screamed over the noise of an angry tank, an hungry horde and a rage filled hunter.

Rochelle sprinted over to Coach and thwacked the hunter in the back of the head with her pan, killing it instantly.

Coach sprung from the ground and started to shoot at the tank while Rochelle ran over to help the puke covered boys, swinging her pan around like a mad woman.

But despite her efforts Nick went down as the horde surrounded him, pulling him to the ground; snapping at his neck and clawing at his arms and legs.

Rochelle felt her heart fall to her stomach at hearing his cries of pain and desperate pleas for help.

She pulled the M16 off her back and aimed her gun at the exact level of most of the infected's head or neck and pulled the trigger; one by one they fell to the ground next to or on top of Nick.

His cries had ceased and she began to panic. "Nick?" She screamed his name, all noise disappeared around her even as the tank rampaged through the area trying his best to destroy his two assailants; Ellis and Coach.

She pushed the dead bodies off of Nick's still one and gasped. If he was in a safe room she would have assumed he was just sleeping; his eyes were closed, his breathing even and he looked so at ease and peaceful, but she knew better.

She brushed a stray hair away from his forehead and studied him. "Nick…?" She said quietly; all around her she could see the common zombies running past them, attacking the tank. Whoever had thrown the boomer bile on him made a good call but it came too late.

She cupped the side of his face, begging him to open the beautiful green eyes, as she waited she noticed how different he looked compared to the first time she had met him, they all looked different but the transition was surprising.

His white suit, which had been spotless when they first met now had blood stains on the sleeves and sides, a combination of both his own blood and the infected's. He had mud covering the hem of his pants and had holes in seemingly random places.

Aside from his clothing appearance he also had dark circles around his eyes and his lips were dry and cracked.

"Oh Nick…" She whispered, slowly he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Hey." He rasped.

"Hey…" She greeted him, offering a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Like a million bucks." He mumbled while looking down at himself.

She smiled and stood up, offering a hand up he took it gratefully and suddenly the noise came back all at once for her; the sound of a roaring tank, the sound of gunfire and shouts from Ellis and Coach and zombies moaning.

Nick picked his sniper rifle back out and started to no scope the tank as fast as the sniper would allow, Rochelle did the same with her own weapon; a few clips later the tank fell to his knees.

Then the unexpected happened; Ellis tripped as he tried to run away from the tank and landed on his back.

"OH SHIT!" He yelled out as he tried to crawl away from the falling tank but it was too late, the dead mass of muscle landed on top the small southern boy.

"ELLIS!" They all screamed and ran to where the tank had fallen, underneath they could hear muffle screams and cries. "ELLIS!" Nick shouted and they all tried desperately to push and pull the pink hulk of him before he ran out of air.

The muffled cries persisted and Rochelle felt her whole body go numb. "This cannot be happening." She muttered pushing as hard as she could against the tank; Nick was beside her pushing and Coach was on the other side pulling.

Slowly but surely they managed to rock the tank off of Ellis.

Nick was the first by the boy's side, placing his ear next to his mouth and listening for his breathing. Rochelle knelt down on Ellis' left side while Nick was on his right. "Nick…?" She whispered.

Nick's gaze shot up to hers, his eyes full of terror and his own face held no color. Rochelle gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh no."

Nick looked away and placed his mouth over Ellis', pinched Ellis' nose shut and tilted his head back and attempted to put air into the boy's lungs.

Rochelle held her breath and watched as Nick placed his hands on Ellis' chest and pumped, he repeated the process and with each attempt Rochelle felt another part of her heart break

"GOD DAMN YOU ELLIS!" Nick screamed and slammed his fist down on Ellis' chest one last time.

Rochelle let out her breath and looked to Nick's face with tears in her eyes, only to see that Nick had the same expression on his; horror, loss, sadness, and anger.

Nick let out a grunt of frustration and shot to his feet and stalked away.

Rochelle gathered her things and chased after him, "Nick wait!" She called and when he didn't stop she ran up and grabbed his arm.

He stopped and spun around and what she saw made her want to cry, the dark circles she had noticed earlier were more vivid, he had tears streaming down his dirty cheeks and his shoulders were slumped in defeat. "He's gone..." he breathed.

She nodded somberly and watched his reaction carefully. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

She knew that Nick wasn't one to care easily, and to love was a completely different story, but over the past week or so it was obvious he HAD learned to care.

No doubt it was because the past week has felt more like a year, the sense of care more than triples when you are saving one another's life.

Nick and Ellis had a very strong love hate relationship, and that love part could not be broken even through the harsh words exchanged between them.

Nick lowered his head and Rochelle felt the last part of her heart rip in two.

She cocked her head to one side and furrowed her brows together in concern and sympathy and reached her hand behind the back of his head and guided his head down to her left shoulder.

Nick followed her lead and rested his forehead on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist; Rochelle kept her left hand on the back of his head and brought her right hand to his back and rubbed gently rubbed her hand up and down his back.

"I'm sorry…" She repeated.

He nodded and held her tighter and she sighed sadly at his pain.

The sound of Coach's voice sounded and caused both to jump and break apart, much to their displeasure.

"I found one! I found a defib!" I said; running with the defib waving in the air above his head.

Nick brushed past Rochelle and jogged up to Coach. "Where? Where did you find this?" He asked as he took a hold of it in his own two hands.

Coach looked over his shoulder and pointed behind himself to the ambulance, "I figured there would be one in there and I was right. It took a second but I got it!"

Nick did not hesitate to fall to his knees and use the paddles on Ellis.

Ellis took a gasp of air and shot up. "KEITH, RUN!" He screamed but when he realized where he was he seemed to relax and smiled, "Wow whatta rush." He laughed.

They all looked at him concerned but when Ellis shot up and seemed to brush it off they had no choice but to do the same. "Let's get out of here." Nick said and started to walk away.

On the corner of her eyes Rochelle saw a dark figure lurking in a garage nearby. She shouted for them to stop and pointed at the garage but by the time they had actually turned around she was gone again, just like last time.

"You know… I'm pretty sure Ellis should be the one seeing things right now." Nick deadpanned.

"Yeah." Ellis said, though not know why he was agreeing.

"He was oxygen deprived for who knows how long and you're seeing things in the shadows…" He laughed and moved on while Ellis and Coach followed Rochelle couldn't help but stare at the spot once more… on edge once again.

She felt chills run up her body and she shook with them before sprinting up next to Nick and the rest of the group, only wanting to not be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Copy rights go to my grandfather and his brothers for the story Ellis tells later, Valve for making Left4Dead, Concept art for making what the breeder looks like, and my buddy for making up what the breeder DOES._

_Here is a picture of the breeder so you have a full concept of what she looks like. ;)_

_.com/events/left-4-dead-concept-art-contest/images/the-breeder_

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

The group made their way up to the saferoom door, all of them relieved that they could have a moment of peace.

"Saferoom up ahead!" Ellis said happily and near skipped up the stairs but when he got to the door he found that it was already barred up.

"Uh… guys…"

"What is it now." Nick said grumpily, "If I hear that there is another hunter… another boomer… another charger… another ANYTHING involving infected I swear to God I will lose my mind." He said as he walked up the stairs behind Ellis.

Rochelle looked over her shoulder but the only figure behind her was Coach, "Thank God…" She said under her breath.

"No, not zombies… the door is locked."

"You're fucking kidding me." Nick growled and pushed the young boy aside and tried to stick his arm through the bars to pull the metal bar that locked the door up so he could push it open but his arms were to large to fit through.

"Rochelle!" Nick called. "See if you can fit your arm through."

"Alright cranky pants, don't get your suit in a bunch." Rochelle said, pushing through the group to get to the door. Once she got to the door Nick didn't move aside instead they just exchanged sour looks.

At least things were back to normal, Nick was being a dick and pushing people around, Ellis was skipping and dancing around and Coach… well Coach hadn't really changed all that much.

"Whatever sweetheart, just get it open before I really get cranky." He shot back, his left eye twitched as she stuck her tongue out at him while putting her skinny arm through the bars.

"I feel it." She grunted as she reached down for the bar locking the door, but just as her fingers wrapped around the bar something grabbed her wrist.

She let out a horrified, high pitched scream and tried to pull away but the hand remained tight around her wrist.

Nick grabbed her right arm with right hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled on her while Coach walked up to the door and pointed a pistol inside the room but just as he did so the hand released Rochelle; throwing Nick and Rochelle back against the railing behind them.

"Whoa whoa whoa! No need to get violent on meh!" A voice called from inside.

Nick and Rochelle moved from one another as Coach pulled the pistol back outside and the group waited for the figure to show his face.

A skinny black man showed up in the door, he had short dark hair jeans and a black t-shirt on; you could see a dark calored tattoo showing on his left shoulder however nobody could quite make out what it is.

"You trying to give her a heart attack moron!" Nick shouted.

"Noooo... Sorry about that man." He apologized and opened the door.

Everyone rushed in and he closed the door once again. "Yeah that was my bad… I didn't know there was any more peoples comin' in." He said and handed the group some water bottles. "Name's Dre…"

Dre walked over to a table in the right corner of the room and leaned against it. "So there's four of ya huh?"

Nick squinted his eyes, Coach nodded, Rochelle shrugged and took a drink of water while Ellis nodded excitedly, "Yep! Since the beginning it's been the four of us!" He said happily, "Right guys?"

Nick kept his eyes fixed on the black man standing across from him, "Yeah that's right." He mumbled.

Rochelle looked Nick up and down and twisted her face in disappointment before walking up next to him and pressing her hand into his and squeezing it gently, he visibly relaxed but his untrust remained the same.

"Well that's cool. I've been on mah own since I broke away from my group… only there was only three of us… not four." He said, he almost seemed sad about it.

"What happened?" Coach asked.

"I broke away to go find mah girl…" He said while taking a sip of his own water.

Rochelle smiled a little and Nick just grunted and sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall, his gun sitting on his lap.

"Well good luck ta ya!" Ellis said chipperly before sitting down himself.

"Well thank you!" Dre grinned. "So where are ya guys headin'?" Rochelle sat down next to Nick and leaned her head back on the wall.

Coach found a spot by the locked door they had come through and answered the question for all of them, "N'arlins." He said simply.

Dre nodded his head and plopped down on the floor, so now all five of the survivors were sitting down on the cold floor just as the rain began to fall steadily.

Within thirty minutes the whole room was silent except for the sounds of light snoring and the rain from outside but Rochelle still couldn't sleep, instead she had her gaze focused on the door as if waiting for the creature to show up and eat them all.

Nick moved uncomfortably in his sleep and shifted to his left side so that he was leaning into her body, seeking warmth, and rested his head on her shoulder.

Rochelle smiled a little as she looked down at him but the sound of a shrill screetch/scream filled the air and made her jump and her body run cold in fear.

She was about to wake Nick when another voice whispered for her to leave him. "It's a breeder…"

"What the fuck are those?" She whispered back.

"I thought they were 'native' to Winolow…" He replied in a hushed tone. "I guess they are moving around…"

"Yeah but what ARE they?" She whispered harshly.

"They…"

"MAN!" Ellis cried out and jumped away from his spot on the floor.

Everyone jumped at his reaction and looked his way. "Ellis what the hell!" Nick shouted and looked around looking for the source of danger.

"I knew I smelled something nasty!" Ellis whined, "I was sitting in piss!" He shouted and pointed to a yellow puddle on the floor where he was recently sitting.

Nick busted up in laughter while Coach just chuckled.

"Aw man! That IS nasty!" Dre sympathized.

Rochelle just grabbed some rags and handed them to Ellis, "Sorry about that sweetie…" She said quietly, feeling sorry for him.

"I knew there was something wrong the whole time too!" He cried.

She smiled a little, "I knew honey… it's okay…"

"Yeah it's okay Ellis," Nick agreed Rochelle looked behind her surprised but the only expression he had on his face was a smirk. "I'm sure the smell of blood and sweat will cover it up!"

Rochelle gave him a dirty look before looking back at Ellis and rolling her eyes to express her annoyance to the pee covered southern boy.

Dre chuckled, "Well if suit's idea is gonna work we better get going." He said and picked up a AK-47.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Nick said holding his hand up. "Who said you were coming?"

"Don't be a dick!" Rochelle scolded.

"Rochelle calm down." Coach said calmly, "Nick he didn't even have to let us in… but he did." He pointed out while pulling his own weapon back out.

"Whatever. See if I care when he leaves when we really need him…" Nick mumbled and walked down stairs after grabbing a health kit.

Ellis finished wiping what he could off of him, not that it did much good and followed the rest of the group up.

"Who knows maybe the zombies will leave you alone now, Ellis…" Dre laughed.

Ellis laughed too, "Yeah… heey!" He stopped laughing and walking and faced Dre, "How did ya'll know mah name?"

"I can read minds!" Dre told him making Ellis take a step back wide eyed.

"I'm kidding." Dre laughed and clapped his shoulder. "I've been listening to you guys talk…" Dre said and to prove his point he pointed at each person as he named them off, getting them all correctly.

Ellis smiled and nodded. "Alright cool." He said and jogged to catch up with Coach, Nick, and Rochelle.

Dre grinned and followed close behind him

The group walked around a big truck and teamed off, Ellis and Dre kind of stayed back and talked back and forth while Coach and Nick talked about nothing in particular while Rochelle seemed to walk idly by; looking around and looking behind her every so often.

"You know that piss incident reminded me of something me my buddy Keith and our friend did once…" Ellis paused waiting for the usual 'not now Ellis' but instead he received "What happened?"

Ellis stared at him a moment but continued before Dre changed his mind, "So we were having a sleep over but we didn't have a bathroom because it was under maintenance… so we used a can to piss in… well we were all sleeping when Keith woke up and had to pee… so he picked up the can and stood up in his bed, Me and our buddy was sleeping on the floor, and started to pee… well all of a sudden our buddy shoots up and screams 'it's upside down!'" Ellis threw his hands up in the air, "So Keith turned it over as fast as he could, spilling all of the contents all over himself AND his bed!" Ellis laughed, "Oh man it was so bad! Keith freaked out and chased our buddy all around the house threatening to dump another can all over his head. Aw man… at first it was funny… but then it just got scary… but then it was funny again." Ellis laughed again.

Dre busted up in laughter, "You're kidding me! You buddy made your other buddy throw piss all over himself?"

Ellis laughed and nodded, "Yep!"

Ellis was beaming, his smile spreading from ear to ear, there was only ONE time aside from now he had ever been able to finish his story without being cut off and it felt good.

"That's awesome." Dre smiled.

The group all walked into a trailer and grabbed some pills and/or shots off the table and stashing them in their pockets.

As they continued Dre couldn't help but ask a question, "What's the story between them two?" He asked as he pointed his finger between Nick and Rochelle.

"They have a… complicated relationship." Coach said from behind the two younger of the group.

Rochelle and Nick were farther up arguing about something as usual.

"I've come to notice that…" He nodded and switched his gun out for a machete he had been carrying for awhile. "One moment they are glaring at one another the next they are holding hands… are they married?"

"No!" Ellis laughed and shot a boomer that was coming around a corner from a small shed. "They aren't… they aren't even dating…" Ellis said as if it was a talk about the weather.

"Dey just have some of dat girl boy sexual tension goin' on?" Dre finished while asking it as a question.

"Yeah pretty much." Ellis nodded and the three men walked up a ramp and jumped down into the factory. Rochelle and Nick were already turning the corner to the sugar mill still going back and forth while shooting anything around them that wasn't alive.

It wasn't until Dre almost walked straight into a witch that they realized that perhaps Nick and Rochelle were a little bit more careful than they thought.

The three men ran to catch up with them and by the time they did it was up top at the elevator. "Alright elevator is coming!" Nick announced as he slammed his hand on the button, summoning the elevator.

A lot of bodies, blood, and sweat later and the horde died down and the group of five squeezed into the small space and went down slowly.

"Aw man… I do NOT wanna go through that! I won't be able to see the zombies until they are chewing my face off." Ellis complained as they all stepped out into the field.

"Don't be such a pussy Ellis… c'mon." Nick said as he ushered everyone in, taking up the rear to make sure he had everyone.

He would never say it out loud but he had a soft spot for these dipshits.

Halfway through and he felt four hooks rip into him, one grabbing him in his left bicep one in his left side, another in his right shoulder and the last at the base of his neck.

He cried out but his voice felt thick in his throat and his tongue felt heavy as he cried for help.

Rochelle spun around, assuming a smoker and was surprised to see a young lady gragging him away with four tenticle like things ripping into different parts of his body. "NICK!" She screamed as he disappeared in the field.

She ran after him and when she got to the woman she became frozen; Nick was not resisting the pull like he did when a smoker would grab him, instead he just let himself be pulled away and watched her with pleading eyes.

As Nick was pulled closer and closer a small head with sharp teeth popped out of an incision in her stomach that also had sharp teeth like things all around it and as Nick got closer and closer to the incision the small head came out farther and farther, its mouth wide and ready to feast on the helpess victim.

"Nick no!"

X.x.X.x

_Bum bum bum buuuuuum!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I forgot to give my buddy credit for Dre as well… my bad. But anyway, the rest of the usual disclaimers and thanks for all the lovely reviews!_

_Enjoy!_

_Warning: Lots of Nick womp in this chapter… poor Nicky… *hugs beat up Nick* I still love you._

X.x.X.x

"Nick no!" She screamed and ran at the woman with her pan raised and as she got close she swung the pan at the womans head, knocking her away from Nick.

The woman fell to the ground dead, as well as what used to be the child inside and Rochelle felt a small twang of guilt and remorse but it was soon replaced with worry.

She fell to her knees next to Nick's body and when he didn't try to pick himself up she became worried.

"Nick… get up honey…"

X.x.X.x

Nick felt himself grow angry, why couldn't he move?

He looked up at Rochelle and saw tears form in her eyes. _No no… don't cry sweetheart… I'm not mad at you… just my body._

He couldn't seem to communicate those words to her though it just came out as moans and groans. _Goddamnit!_

"Mmm, rochelle…" He managed to slur out through his clenched teeth.

"What is it sweetie? Where are you hurt Nick?"

Nick couldn't even feel his body let alone find where he was hurt. What the hell grabbed him? And why couldn't he FUCKING move?

"Somebody help me over here!" Rochelle cried, the tears that had formed in her eyes were slipping down her cheeks and landing on his own cheeks and he cringed; he didn't like seeing her like this.

Dre and Ellis came bursting through the sugar canes and froze, "What is it? What's wrong with him." Ellis asked, not entirely sure what was happening.

"Aw damn…" Dre muttered and knelt down on the other side of Nick's body. "Hey buddy, just hang in there, we'll getcha out." He started to lift his body with Rochelle's help when Coach came bursting through the field and stopped in front of them.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Can you help us get 'im outta here?" Dre asked the large black man.

Coach nodded and threw Nick over his shoulder.

Nick grunted and gave Rochelle a look of 'seriously?' as he bounced up and down with each step Coach took.

With Nick's head bouncing up and down Ellis and Dre couldn't stop the grin that grew on their faces while Rochelle's only held concern.

Once the group was in the safe room Coach laid him back down gently and not even a moment later Rochelle was by his side again stroking the side of his face and observing his wounds inflicted by the infected woman's hooks.

As Rochelle got to work dressing Nick's wounds Dre came and knelt down in front of Nick, "Alright man… I know it's frustrating but it'll fade. You'll be up and moving again in no time. Just hang in there man." Dre said comfortingly, however unhelpful it was.

Rochelle finished with Nick's wounds and manuevered the two of them so that Nick's head was resting in her lap and she was leaning against the wall while stroking Nick's hair back.

"What was that thing and what did it do to him?" Ellis asked while staring at the immobile Nick.

"That was the breeder you heard earlier… and lemme lay it out for ya…" Dre started as he sat down next to Ellis while Coach made his spot by the door, as usual.

Nick shifted his eyes towards Dre so he could see him and listened intently, although already knowing full well what just happened.

"Breeders are pregnant infected women, and what happens to them is they sprout these, embilical cord type things, the tummy opens wide and grows these teeth and then the babies turn into zombies and… it's almost like a man eating kangaroo I guess." Dre said finally, saying it almost as if he was surprised at his own realization.

"So why can't he move?" Coach asked as he laid himself down on the dirty floor.

"The hooks on the ends of the tenticle like things inject you with some sort of parlyzation… thing. I've had it happen to me TWICE!" Dre said while holding up two fingers, his eyes wide and his face the image of annoyance. "So I feel your pain brother." He looked at Nick who could only blink in reply.

Rochelle winced in sympathy for both men and continued to stroke Nick's hair back.

"One of the guys I traveled with had it happen once to him and his girl took care of him the same way she is for you. She wouldn't leave his side for the end of the world." Dre told Nick and smiled at the couple in front of him, or at least what he assumed was a couple.

"What's your story anyway?" He asked Rochelle; he already asked once but he wanted to hear it from one of them, and since one of them was unable to speak…

"We have a very strong love - hate relationship." She smirked and Nick squinted her eyes at her and she broke into a smile and winked down at the man.

Dre chuckled, "Same with my people… only they were making out every 10 minutes… but man… they could fight… like an old married couple."

"Yup, that's them alright." Coach chuckled and Ellis laughed in agreement.

Rochelle pursed her lips, "Alright that's enough… it's lights out." She growled and Ellis grabbed the lantern and turned it off and the group settled in and went to sleep, as Rochelle leaned her head back against the wall and prepared to sleep she took Nick's hand in hers and held in gently.

X.x.X.x

Nick opened his eyes slowly and groaned, what did he do last night? Go to the strip? His hand was killing him and what was with the constant ringing in his ears? And why the fuck did it feel like he was in a ten car pile up while getting thrown off of a cliff at the same time.

"Goddamnit…" He moaned; he started to sit up but the world began to spin so he decided it best to sit this one out and reclosed his eyes and laid his head back down on the folded sleeping bag.

"Hey sweetie…" He heard Rochelle's beautiful voice resound in his ringing ears, when he reopened his eyes he was met with quite the sight.

Rochelle looked like she hadn't slept all night, her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying and she had dark circles around her eyes.

Was she up all night… worried… about HIM?

He reached up a stiff hand to touch her face but just couldn't bring the strength to do it, so instead she took his hand in hers and did it for him; pressing his hand against the side of her face.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" She whispered.

Nick smiled, "Thanks to you no doubt…"

She forced out a laugh as tears started to fill her eyes once more. "Sweetheart don't cry…"

She released his hand and placed it gently on his chest and wiped at her cheeks and eyes, "Sorry…" she sniffed.

"The world is spinning…" He mumbled.

She put her hand on the side of his face and fingered the stubble that was starting to grow, he needed a shave.

"Just rest… I'm not going anywhere." She said in a soft voice.

He smirked and took her hand in his and closed his eyes.

X.x.X.x

"So then the duck says, 'you got any nails?' And the clerk says, 'uuuhm no?' and then the duck says good… 'you got any grapes?'" Ellis finished the joke laughing his ass off and Dre joined in moments later.

"Oh will you two SHUT UP?" Nick shouted but regretted it when his head started to pound even more.

Ellis and Dre didn't stop however, instead Coach added to it with his chuckles but they were soon hushed by the most beautiful woman on the rest of the damn earth.

He listened as the sound of soft footsteps made their way over to where he was and when he opened his eyes Rochelle was leaning over him again. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I had the best night of my life last night." He grumbled.

Rochelle smiled, "I bet… here." She said and offered a bottle of water to his dry lips.

He sat up a little with her help and almost drank the entire bottle in seconds. "Slow down… you'll make yourself sick."

She pulled the bottle away and laid him back down and he smiled at her, "Thanks."

She smiled and nodded, "You're welcome."

"SO…" Ellis started, "When do we head out again?"

"What? Getting cabin fever?" Dre asked dryly.

"What's that?"

"Nevermind."

Coach looked over to Rochelle and Nick, "You feeling good enough to get moving again, Nick?"

Nick moved his head and glared up and Coach who was standing by the door, "Does it look like I'm ready to get moving, Coach?"

Coach stared at him a moment, "Not really, no" He shook his head, "but Ellis has a point… we really should get moving."

"Then go, see what I care." Nick growled.

Rochelle silenced them all with one angry look. "We're not leaving him."

"Nobody said we would." Dre replied and looked between all of them before continuing, "But some pills and he should be good enough to get moving." Dre stood up, "To be honest you're gonna feel like shit for the next few days… we can't really sit here for that long."

Nick huffed and rolled his eyes.

Rochelle looked between all four men and growled before standing up and grabbing some pills off the shelf behind Nick and handing him the bottle of pills and water.

She helped sit Nick up and he took the pills with a gulp of water.

Rochelle studied his face and watched for any changes and when Nick seemed to relax a little more she smiled and helped him to his feet.

"Alright now I'm good." Nick said confidently and strapped a can of diesel to his back.

Everyone gave Nick a 'good job' and the group walked out the door.

Walking through the field of sugar cane was like walking on pins and needles while waiting for a monster to come out and throw you on top.

Nick was stiff as a board and Rochelle was gripping onto his left hand, like if she let go he would disappear.

Dre was on the constant look out as well as the other two men and they slowly made their way to the elevator, retracing their previous steps.

Rochelle was about to say something when she tripped, releasing Nick's hand falling to the ground with her hands held out in front of her.

Normally she would have bounced up and laughed it off but fear froze her in place; she had just tripped on the feet of a breeder and was now face to face with the dead infected woman.

The breeders face was twisted and half rotted away, she had a eye missing and Rochelle could look straight into the empty hole where the eye should have been and she let out a horrified cry.

She couldn't bring herself to get up from her spot and instead continued to scream in the mutilated face of the dead woman.

Six hands grabbed her and pulled her off of the body and got her standing straight again, but only one pair remained around her once she was standing again.

"Oh my god Nick…" He voice was muffled from talking into his clothed shoulder.

"It's okay…" Nick soothed and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"No… no it's not okay. She could have killed you!"She pulled away from him and stared him right in the eye. "That lady could have killed you… she's horrifying and you could have died by her hand…" She cried.

He rubbed his hands up and down her biceps and shook his head. "Yeah but I'm not dead."

Rochelle stopped for a second and stared at him and Nick nodded his head at her, "I'm not dead."

Rochelle nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

"We gotta keep moving fellas…" Coach said quietly and the two broke apart, although they remained holding hands and they finished making their way to the elevator.

X.x.X.x

"We should just turn on the burger sign…" Ellis suggested.

"Good idea. Virgil should be able figure it out…" Coach agreed.

The group agreed and ran to the diner and flipped the switch and waited for Virgil to arrive, and just like every other time they did something loud the sound of a large horde approaching sounded.

"Here we go guys! Get ready!" Rochelle shouted over all the noise.

The group of five readied their weapons and prepared for the worst.

A lot of commons, and specials later and they could here the small boat making it's way up when a tank's roar filled the air.

"Aw I hate dem muther fuckers!" Dre shouted and switched out his shoutgun for a automatic.

Everyone looked around, ready for the tank to come bursting through any of the entrances of the diner as they all stood in the middle.

Just as the group began to grow suspicious of the delayed entry Rochelle remembered the large hole and looked up just in time to see the tank fall through.

"SHIT!"

"Aw Dayem!"

"Fuck!"

"Oh shit!"

"Damnit!"

The group scattered, all of them going through different opening around the diner to escape the over sized fists of the tank.

"Oh muther fucker." Dre muttered and swung his gun at the breeders head and knocked her to the ground before unloading the clip into her. "Dayem muther fucker you got owwwned!" Dre looked back up and started to fight the horde away as he backed up against a porta potty, once there he opened the door and threw a bile jar into the small area and watched as the horde ran towards it; as soon as they were all practically fighting to get inside he aimed his gun with their heads and pulled the trigger, and tore threw the entire horde within moments. "That's right! That's riiiiight! YEAH!"

"You're kidding me! C'mon Virgil!" Nick shouted and stood on the dock and tried to peer around the trees to look for the boat but when he didn't see it he grunted and stepped off the dock but froze when he saw a rather large looking charger staring at him. "Ooooh fuuuck" Nick drawled and as the charger made his weird cat/cow sound Nick took a dive to the right.

He watched behind him as he stood back up and to his dismay the charger stopped before running into the water. "Just my luck." He growled and squared off to face the charger, aimed up his gun and pulled the trigger just as the charger got ready to charge; regretfully he did not kill it in time…

X.x.X.x

Rochelle ran away from the diner and stood in the middle of the road where Ellis came up as well and stood behind her. "Shit where's Dre, Nick, and Coach?"

Ellis looked around, "I dunno!"

The two of them together covered one another and shot at any common's and/or specials that came into view while trying to dodge the rocks hurled at them by the tank.

"Coach! Hey man what's up!" Dre greeted as the large black man came up next to him.

"Dre." The man nodded and smiled a little.

"Just in time I thought for sure - oomph!" Dre was cut off when a hunter pounced him from on top of the diner roof. "HOLY FUCK GET 'IM OFF!"

Coach stumbled back but regained his footing and reacted quickly, knocking the hunter off of Dre almost instantly.

"Thanks!" Dre grinned and checked his injuries as Coach pulled him off the ground; four slashes ran diagonally down his chest and were already an angry red. "Uhm… ouch?" he smirked and Coach clapped him on the back.

"Good man." He smiled, "Now let's go find the others."

"I think it would be best to assume they're where that tank is."

Coach nodded, "Yeah good assumption."

The two of them ran off to help Rochelle and Ellis.

It wasn't until Coach and Dre ran up to help them Rochelle figured something was wrong.

Without a word Rochelle ran off into the diner, looking around for Nick, "Nick! Where are you?" She cried out and ran out of the diner and into the small backyard/dock area. She didn't see anything at first but the sound of Nick grunting and a loud thud brought her gaze over to the corner to her right where Nick was being pummeled into the ground violently.

"Holy…. NO!" Rochelle screamed and ran up to the charger with her pan raised and brought it down on top of its large head.

Nick had blood spilling from his lips and there was blood already starting to to pool under his head. "Goddamn you Nick…" Rochelle cursed and injected an adrenaline into his leg to wake him up a bit to get him on his feet.

"Aw fuck!" Nick cursed and sat up.

Rochelle heard the tank die and fall to the ground, "Hey, you good to walk?"

"Yeaaaah totally!" He said dryly.

Rochelle grinned a little as the other three men came out behind them, "Tanks' dead!" Ellis said happily just as a spitter spat some acid down at everyone's feet.

"Aw damn!"

"Gooooo!"

"I'm down!" Coach yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Coach what the fuck!" Dre asked as he bent down to get him.

"That tank got me pretty good…" Coach explained as he was pulled to his feet with the other survivors help.

"Yeah, that he did." Dre nodded and agreed.

Just then the boat pulled past the tree line and the sound of the horn blaring brought smiles to everyone's faces. "Thank god!" everyone said in union.

Rochelle threw Nick's arm over her shoulder and guided him to the boat while Ellis helped Coach; Dre just held back to make sure nothing came up behind them.

Just as the boat revved up and started to pull away the sound of a horde coming could be heard and everyone sighed in relief.

Rochelle slowly lowered Nick to the deck of the boat and dressed his wounds and gave him a small kiss on the forehead as he laid down, Ellis took care of Coach and Dre just watched the shore disappear and just as he was about to turn away he could see the silhouette of another breeder step up to the dock and stand there. Her 'tenticles' moving like snakes around her body.

Dre watched the silhouette until it disappeared and shuddered, he didn't expect that to be the last time he saw one and that made him nervous…

But as he looked around the deck and saw Ellis and Coach talking and smiling and Rochelle coddling a, once again, unconscious Nick he smirked a little.

At least for now they were safe.

He looked behind him one last time but all that was there was empty tree line and water, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. He shuddered again and sat down by Ellis and the three of them began to talk about the good ol' times.

He'd stick around but eventually he'd have to leave again, but that would come with time.

X.x.X.x

Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
